Gamecaptain preview translation
Translation of the german GameCaptain.de article by Der Unbekannte Note that, because of grammar and wording reason, it was needed on some parts to translate circa by sense instead by word. Original Article here: GameCaptain.de (German) When Neverwinter Nights was released by BioWare at year 2002, it got praised by press and massive numbers of players. Because of this case two further add-ons followed, Shadows of Undrentide (2003) and Hordes of the Underdark (2004). Of course, such a successful game like NWN must have a follower. This time it's not Bioware who is responsible for development, it is the nontheless well-known and successful development studio Obsidian Entertainment, who, for example, was responsible for the Star Wars RPG series Knights of the Old Republic. Neverwinter Digged Under Debris In the previous part a little party of heroes prevented the town of Neverwinter from being totally destroyed by brutal hostiles like orcs, dark elves (Drows) and other undescribeables. The bloodprice was high: The town is partly under debris and their inhabitants suffer from famine. But the mankind wouldn't be mankind, if they can't bear with it: So the town was, under command of proud Lord Nasher, reconstructed, it became more beautiful than ever before. In a little fisher's village, not far away from Neverwinter, which is surrounded by swamps and those and that "reptiles" , an initiating beginning of a new adventure of a great adventurer becomes obvious. In this little, contemplative location lives an unimpressive boatsman, who, one day, sallys forth, to resolve some things which disturbed his daily life. Sooner and sooner he slips into intrigues and adventures of more and more increasing difficulty. While he now chases to solve his quests, he learns to know immersive numbers of people, and other mighty persons like Lord Nasher himself, become aware of him. Survival Comparing NWN2 with NWN, the everyday of the hero has changed heavily. On his long way he will encounter many people, who ask him to be allowed to accompany him for a while. They don't do this for charity reasons, but for totally other or, would you say, self-serving reasons. But there will never be more than three companions with him. The developers of Obsidian Entertainment will attach to each character, who can follow the hero, with a well-detailed background like they also done this in Knights of the Old Republic 1 & 2 right successfully. In the same sense the characters interact sometimes with each other or affect the course of the story. In other respects, however, the player has full control above all his characters in his party. All inventories or new skills, for example, can be selected by the player. This freedoms also exist in numerous paused realtime battles. During the pauses, you can reselect tactics, attack types or targets. Alternatively, the whole battle can be done in realtime. This part of the game will probably run similar like in Knights of the Old Republic. About Warlocks and Humanoids A new story alone doesnt make a follower, that's why there's added much under the rig. The first change, which might catch the player's eye, is a new adjusted Dungeons and Dragons (Version 3.5) character creation. Here you can, next to the ordinary classes (Bard, Barbarian, Cleric, Fighter, Monk, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Sorcerer, Wizard), also play the all-new Warlock. He displays a spawn of magic and is neither like a sorcerer bound to a certain number of spells he can cast once per day nor he has to memorize his spells daily like a wizard. Category:Pre-release information